


Lucibee

by Fein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fein/pseuds/Fein
Summary: Lucifer sat his butt down on a flower, and proceeded to suck up that yummy nectar. How is this possible, you ask? Why, because Lucifer is a bee, of course!





	Lucibee

According to all known laws of- wait, wrong movie. Let's start over.

 

Lucibee was happily pollinating flowers one day, when suddenly Michabee flew into him with a loud _boff_ sound. Well... That is, loud if you are a bee.

 

Michabee bumped Lucibee so hard that Lucibee fell off his flower. Worse still, Lucibee ended up falling into some smelly goopy stuff. There were lots of tiny wormy things crawling around eating the goopy stuff, but Lucibee thought that was awfully inefficient so he gave them wings and made them black and fluffy. Since they could now fly, he decided to call them flies.

 

Now that he had his army of flies, he led them up to the hive to get revenge on his brother Michabee and all the other bees that had abandoned him.

 

When he reached the gates of the hive, Michabee was there waiting for him.

 

"I won't let you and your icky flies in the hive, Lucibee." He said sassily, folding his arms.

 

But Lucibee was having none of that, and quipped back in an even sassier tone. "TOUGH LUCK MICHABEE, YOU CAN'T STOP ME."

 

Lucibee then sent the army of flies to attack the hive. Michabee did his best to protect the hive, but it was no use. There were way more flies than there were bees, and the bees died after stinging just one fly so they ended up dying out pretty fast.

 

There were some epic battles along the way - Raphabee vs Azazefly, Crowlfly vs Abaddofly, Castibee vs Ramifly - but almost all of them died in the fight.

 

Eventually Lucibee and his army got to the center of the hive, and saw the "queen" bee sitting regally in the royal honeycomb throne. "Chuckbee, I have come to take the throne from you."

 

Chuckbee chuckled, then smiled at Lucibee calmly. "Oh okay, sure. I didn't wanna be bee queen anyway." Then he buzzed off.

 

That was when Lucibee realised his mistake. Chuckbee was gone. Michabee and all of his other brother and sister bees that he loved very dearly were dead.

 

He looked around. The gross icky flies were everywhere eating his once beloved home. They were gross. So very, very gross. He was surrounded by gross flies and all of his family was dead.

 

It was very sad.

 

Lucibee was alone and sad, surrounded by the corpses of his dead family.

 

Lucibee cried.


End file.
